Bestioles
by Midwintertears
Summary: Les petites bêtes qui montent qui montent.... OS slash lemon SBRL


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Bestioles

Genre: Humour

Rating: M

Avertissement: slash et lemon

Disclaimer: pas à moi etc.

Encore une fois, c'est pas particulièrement intelligent. Laissez votre cerveau à l'entrée.

* * *

**Bestioles**

Salut à vous, je suis narrateur, c'est mon métier. Que vais-je vous raconter aujourd'hui ?

Ah, je sais : je suis actuellement entrain d'observer les Maraudeurs dans leur quotidien toujours riche en aventures trépidantes. Voyons voir ce qui les attend aujourd'hui, en pleine leçon de Métamorphose :

-Ah, ça me démange ! Se plaint Remus en se grattant la tête.

Ses amis le regardent en priant qu'il soit un peu plus discret étant donné qu'ils sont en plein cours.

-Non, mais ça graaaattte !!!Gémit-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, Lunard ?

-Je sais pas, c'est comme ça depuis notre dernière virée à Pré-au-lard…

Et tout à coup, une petite chose noire bondit du crâne de Remus pour aller sautiller sur son banc.

-Hiiiii !!!! Lupin a des poux ! Hurle une fille d'une voix suraigüe.

Remus se tasse sur sa chaise et rougit d'humiliation.

-Non, non,…c'est pas possible, Dit-il d'une voix inaudible, sentant ses joues chauffer comme des plaques de cuisinière.

-Oh, Lupin, le pouilleux ! Crie un garçon moqueur.

-Laissez-le tranquille, Intervient Sirius.

-C'est un vrai cauchemar, Gémit Remus en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

-C'est vrai que c'est trop la honte ! Dit James qui veut le réconforter (c'est l'intention qui compte).

-Eh, ben maintenant, Déclare Severus Rogue, visiblement soulagé, Je ne serai plus le seul à subir un rejet social conséquent de l'entretient de mes cheveux…Bien que moi, je n'ai jamais eu de poux.

-Normal : ils se noieraient dans l'excédent de graisse qui traine sur ton cuir chevelu ! Réplique Sirius.

-Calmez-vous ! Coupe McGonagall qui leur donnait cours.

Elle s'approche de Remus en tenant une petite fiole de liquide mauve clair.

-Lupin, penchez la tête, je vais vous verser quelques gouttes d'essence de lavande, ça fait fuir les poux !

-Ah, ça, ça marche du tonnerre, Dit James : Quand Ron est sorti avec Lavande, Hermione qui est moche comme un pou refusait de s'approcher de lui. Et puis, quand Lavande est partie, elle revenue pour lui donner des démangeaisons.

-C'est qui, Ron ? Demande Sirius.

-C'est qui, Lavande ? Demande Peter.

-Qui est Hermione ? Demande Minerva.

-James, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demande Remus.

-Ben euh…Je sais pas !

-Alors, tais-toi ! Dit Severus.

-Oui, Potter, quand on n'a rien d'intelligent à dire, on se tait ! Renchérit McGonagall.

-Cool ! Jubile le Serpentard, Ca veut dire qu'il va devoir la fermer pour toujours !

Soudain, la voix de Lily Evans s'élève :

-Attendez professeur ! J'ai attrapé le pou et je l'ai examiné…

-Et alors ?

-Et bien, ce n'est pas un pou, mais une puce !

-Quoi ?

-Lupin a des _puces_ ?

-Mais où a-t'il pu les attraper ? Il n'a pas de chat, et aucun de ses compagnons de dortoir n'en a non plus.

-Et ce n'est pas moi non plus, Déclare Minerva, Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une animagus chat que j'ai des puces !

-Personne n'a sous-entendu le contraire, professeur !

-Je précisais, au cas où !

-Peut-être que…Commence Lily.

-Oui, Mademoiselle Evans ?

-Ben, j'allais soumettre l'idée qu'un des garçons qui partagent le dortoir de Lupin est un animagus chat ou chien non déclaré, mais je me rends bien compte que cette hypothèse ne tient pas la route…

-Oui, des animagi non déclarés à Poudlard, et puis quoi encore ? Fait narquoisement le professeur de Métamorphoses.

Cependant, Sirius a nettement senti les regards de James et Peter peser sur lui.

Afin de régler cette affaire, je vous invite à rejoindre nos deux témoins : Marinette et Lizette, puces de leur état.

-Bonjour, mesdemoiselles les puces.

- Bonjour, monsieur le narrateur, je m'appelle Marinette, et voici ma cousine, Lizette.

-Nous habitons derrière l'oreille gauche de Sirius Black, Renchérit cette dernière.

-Il est beaauuu ! Soupira Marinette.

-Le problème, c'est qu'il n'est pas vraiment un chien, et quand il est humain, ça fait moins de surface à piquer…

-Mais en s'en fout, parce qu'il est beaaauuu…

-Oh, tu te rappelles quand il a pris sa douche et que le rideau était cassé ? On avait une pleine vue sur le miroir de la salle de bain et on a pu mater ce joli cabot se laver dans le reflet !

-Euh…Vous êtes des puces perverses, en fait ?

-Euh…Non, que viens-tu dire là, narrateur ?

-Hem…Mais la question que j'ai à vous poser concernerait plutôt Remus…

-Ah, oui ! Nous voulions prendre des vacances à l'étranger, si possible dans une région chaude et exotique…

-Vous n'aviez qu'à descendre un peu plus bas sur le corps de Sirius…

-Ca va pas ? On n'est pas des morpions, nous !

-Notre agence de voyage, _Cap Canidés_, nous a alors conseillé la Lycanthropie. Et donc, à la dernière pleine lune, on a repéré Remus, et hop ! On lui a sauté dessus.

-Et on n'est pas déçues, c'est agréable de se dorer la pilule sous les reflets d'or de ses jolis poils châtains. Sans parler de ces agréables vapeurs de chocolat qui viennent nous enivrer de temps à autres!

-Merci, c'est exactement ce que je…

Mais tout à coup, un grand jet d'eau vient inonder le bungalow lycanthropien de Marinette et Lizette qui se mettent à paniquer.

-Au secours, je me noie !

-Moi aussi !

Un liquide blanc vient s'ajouter à l'eau et le tout se met à mousser. Je décide donc de prendre du recul avant de poursuivre ma narration, afin de voir ce qui se passe à l'échelle humaine et non à celle du microcosme parasite.

Et c'est ainsi que je découvre Sirius et Remus….assis dans la même baignoire, en train de se shampouiner mutuellement.

- Ca sent pas bon, la lotion anti-puce !

-Je sais, mais c'est ça ou porter un collier contre la vermine qui pue la citronelle! Et puis, mon petit Lunard, tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te dérange de prendre ton bain avec moi ?

-Non, non…Répondit le petit loup-garou en rougissant.

-Allez, tourne toi, je vais te faire un petit massage de lotion anti-puce.

-T'as de drôles d'idées, Patmol !

-Je me demande ce que James et Peter doivent penser…

-On s'en fout !

Sirius applique alors un baiser mouillé dans la nuque de Remus. J'ai une dernière pensée pour Marinette et Lizette qui vont probablement décéder après avoir vécu la mousson mousseuse, le climat de la Lycanthropie est toujours très instable.

Oh, mais que vois-je ?

Sirius est entrain de faire à Remus le coup de la petite bête qui monte, qui monte, qui monte…

-Hu hu hu ! Glousse Remus dont les doigts de Sirius chatouillent la colonne vertébrale.

-C'est la petite bête qui monte, qui monte, qui monte…

-Ha ha ha ha, ça chatouille, Patmol !

-….qui descend, qui descend, qui descend…

-Mais…elle va descendre jusqu'où comme ça ?

-Jusqu'à cette jolie courbe en bas de ton dos !

Les joues de Remus refont le coup des plaques de cuisinière à ces mots que Sirius a prononcés en prenant soin d'avoir la voix la plus suave possible.

-Et maintenant, tu te retournes ! Dit le beau cabot en forçant le loup à pivoter pour se trouver face à lui… (c'est une grande baignoire, oui). Sirius place ses doigts sur le nombril de Remus et….

-C'est la petite bête qui monte, qui monte, qui monte…qui descend, qui descend, qui descend…

-Oh, mon Dieu !

Et voilà qu'il se frottent l'un contre l'autre, et quelque chose me dit qu'ils vont échanger autre chose que des puces…Ouais, un baiser langoureux par exemple…tiens, justement, c'est ce qu'ils font…puis ils mettent leurs mains partout…et je ne parle même pas de ce qui doit se passer sous l'eau…J'ai pas de sous-marin !

J'en ai narré des slashs, et même quelques lemons, mais tout de même, c'est la première fois que j'en vois qui font ça avec du shampoing pour chien anti-puces ! Faut reconnaître que ça fait plus romantique avec le dernier gel douche à la mode, qui sent la vanille de Madagascar, le beurre de karité et la fleur d'une plante exotique dont on apprend le nom en regardant des pubs débiles…

Ensuite…là…on dirait que Sirius est entrain de…d'essayer de noyer Remus dans l'eau du bain…enfin, celui-ci a pied quand même, mais avec Sirius couché sur lui, comme ça, il a la tête presque plaquée au fond de la baignoire…

Tiens, c'est moi ou Remus se met à fredonner une chanson entre deux soupirs d'extase?

_J'entre à pieds-joints dans mon bain de pensées  
J'ai pris le temps de mouiller mon savon parfumé  
Je laisse, laisse, aller mon dos dans l'eau douce  
Un peu de couleur salée aller dans la mousse  
Les bulles de savon se trémoussent  
Les boules de citron m'éclaboussent  
Je laisse, laisse, aller mon dos dans l'eau douce  
Un peu de parfum moussant aller dans ma bouche_

_Ca mousse, mousse, entre toi et moi  
J'ai la peau douce, douce, comme de la soie  
Ca mousse, mousse, entre toi et moi  
Ca m'éclabousse, bousse, comme de la soie_ (1)

Il y a quelques double-sens à connotation sexuelle dans cette chanson…

-Hé hé hé hé !

…et Sirius l'a remarqué aussi…

-Des boules de citron…tu veux des boules de lemon ? Murmure t'il avec un sourire qui fait limite « pervers en manque ».

Hum…

Oh oh.

Oooouuu la !

Hé hé !

Ouh !

Hummmm…

Chaaauuuud !

Wouah !

Eh ben….

Ou là, Sirius !

P'tain !

Oh oh oh…

Ah !

Mhmmh ! Ho ho ho hi hi hi.

M'enfin…

t'ain, Lunard, là…

A

E

I

O

U

Pfouaahhhh !

Hé hé !

Rhoolalalala!

'sont trop ces deux-là

(2)

Alors, les deux jeunes hommes continuent leur jeu indécent et oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est intolérable ! Et si des enfants lisaient cette fic ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pense aux enfants ? Mais c'est dégoutant ! Ces deux Sodomites, ces deux Gomorrhéens qui font des pieds de nez aux bonnes mœurs ! Il faut interdire ça tout de suite, c'est contre-nature, c'est…

(3)

Euh…Remus et Sirius eh ben…ils font des trucs…et d'autres trucs mais…euh je peux pas vous le raconter parce que pour ça, faudrait que j'utilise certains mots qui me font rougir quand je les prononce…enfin, j'essaye…

…

…

…

Verge !

Aaah, je l'ai dit !

…

…

Euh…fellation…gland…Ouh, je rougis !

(4)

Monsieur Black utilise ses membres supérieurs pour effectuer des frictions légères sur l'épiderme de monsieur Lupin, ensuite il lui met son appendice lingual dans sa cavité buccale et ils mélangent leurs réserves salivaires. Les cordes vocales de monsieur Lupin vibrent et produisent des ondes acoustiques qui se propagent dans le milieu extérieur pour parvenir jusqu'à la membrane du tympan de monsieur Black, faisant résonner l'enclume, le marteau et l'étrier, la vibration passe dans la cochlée et puis dans le nerf auditif qui envoie l'information à l'encéphale. Le cerveau reptilien de monsieur Black réagit à ce son chargé d'affection érotique et fait pression sur son hypophyse qui sécrète des hormones qui agissent sur son appareil génital et voilà que monsieur Black a une érection. Monsieur Lupin en prend connaissance et entreprend une caresse linguale sur son méat urinaire avant d'enfermer entièrement la verge de monsieur Black dans sa cavité buccale en effectuant des succions. Ensuite, monsieur Lupin relâche le sexe de monsieur Black, qui n'a pas perdu sa rigidité. Monsieur Black enfonce la phalangine et la phalangette de son index dans le rectum de monsieur Lupin, puis celles de son majeur. Ensuite, il les retire et monsieur Lupin effectue une rotation de 180° et monsieur Black colle son thorax contre son dos et ils ont un coït anal.

(5)

Les deux tapettes se touchent et se roulent des pelles. Ouaiis, hahahaha, Sirius il bande comme un âne ! Et il a une grosse biroute, ha ha, Remus il va déguster ! D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il fait, non mais regardez-moi cette salope entrain de lui faire une turlutte de putain de sa race ! Et Sirius il lui met des doigts dans le cul! Et puis, maintenant, Sirius il va l'enculer, ouais, vas-y, bel étalon, explose-lui le fondement, il pourra plus s'asseoir après ça ! Nyark ! Et pan, pan, pan ! Non mais, en plus, ils hurlent à faire rentrer les poussins dans leurs coquilles ! 'tain, c'est vraiment des pédales, ils aiment ça…et pis ils arrêtent pas de se léchouiller la gueule…

(6)

Mouais, c'est moi le best des narrateurs, me fait plus ce coup-là, Mid !

Je vais recommencer là où j'avais arrêté :

Sirius caresse la peau de Remus de manière si douce et si sensuelle et l'embrasse avec tant de passion que le petit lycanthrope en frémit de toute part et laisse échapper un gémissement de bonheur. La voix de Remus exprimant le plaisir a pour effet d'attiser le désir de Sirius qui en devient vite tout dur. Les yeux de Remus brillent devant le succulent spectacle. Toujours rougissant, mais bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, il saisit le sexe de Sirius entre ses doigts et le porte à sa bouche. Sirius est véritablement ébahi de l'audace de son ami — enfin, plus qu'ami — qui lui lèche le gland en douceur avant d'engloutir son sexe entier et de le sucer avec délice.

-Oh, par les couilles de Godrick ! S'exclame Sirius.

Il force Remus à arrêter, et glisse un doigt mouillé en lui…puis un deuxième. Puis il lui demande de se retourner, s'il est d'accord, parce qu'il a peur de lui faire mal, mais Remus assure qu'il est prêt, qu'il veut essayer parce qu'il est trèèèès amoureux de Sirius. Ils s'exécutent et Sirius effectuent quelques vas et viens à l'intérieur de Remus.

-Ca va ? Je fais pas trop mal ?

-Ca va…Je sais que je vais finir par ne plus sentir la douleur et que j'aurais du plaisir…

Et tout à coup, je vois deux petits points lumineux qui apparaissent et qui émergent de l'eau pour s'envoler vers le plafond. Je regarde de plus près :

Oh, Marinette et Lizette sont mortes, elles ont des petites ailes et des petites auréoles !

-Nous allons au paradis des puces ! Me crie l'une d'elle.

Remus et Sirius, en revanche, y sont déjà (au paradis).

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur match de catch aquatique, ils sortirent de l'eau, histoire de ne pas avoir la peau ridée comme un vieux pruneau. Ils se sèchent, s'habillent et sortent de la salle de bain.

Ils rejoignent le reste des Maraudeurs, occupés à mettre au point le plan _Tête de Rogue Enfoncée Dans Les Toilettes Version 3.2_

-Alors, vous vous êtes débarrassés de ces vilaines pupuces ?

-Ouais.

-Putain, ça pue trop, la lotion anti-puces, ça a du être vraiment désagréable !

-Ouais…c'est ça, désagréable.

-Mais rappelez-vous ce qui est écrit sur la notice : il faut un bain de ce genre une fois par semaine !

-Pas plus ? Laissa échapper Sirius.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) _Ca mousse_, de Superbus, sur l'album _Wow_

(2) je vire ce narrateur, il est complètement barge, et j'en mets un autre

(3) c'était pas le bon non plus, je change encore de narrateur

(4) pfff…un autre essai ? Courage !

(5) comme il se la pète parce qu'il va à la fac de médecine, celui-là…Un dernier, et après j'abandonne

(6) Euh… Allez, je reprends le premier narrateur, il a eu le temps de se calmer

* * *

Et voilà, ça ne volait effectivement pas haut...


End file.
